Frozen Soul, Burning Shadow
by Level 250 Wild Goldeen
Summary: Not really a story, just a one shot type deal that I enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading it as well.


Disclaimer of Self Contradictions: I do not own Ranma ½...I think you know who does. The government!

AN: This isn't REALLY a story...although it could become part of one...perhaps. I'm just writing this little piece for fun. I hope you enjoy this short viewing of the chaos that is my mind. If you do...I might turn it into a full story one day. (Yes, yes...I come up with odd names. I can't help it!)

* * *

Frozen Soul, Burning Shadow

* * *

The rain continued to fall, tapping out a beat that was both comforting in its familiarity and disquieting in its emptiness. The streets, normally crowded with people going about their daily business, were empty- save for one dark figure, gliding smoothly down the deserted road. 

The figure contrasted sharply with the dreary world around it, while at the same time blending in perfectly. A shadow moving among shadows, a deeper darkness in the night. It progressed rapidly, without appearing to be in any sort of rush. Measured steps radiated power, confidence...and pain. Pain too deep to be physical, cutting into the very soul.

Coming to a halt in front of a pile of charred rubble, the figure gingerly stretched out a black gloved hand to caress a scarred and broken piece of masonry. Very little of the lettering was still legible, but the shadowed traveler stared, transfixed, as if recalling from memory the words long since faded away.

Bowing its head in remembered loss, the grieving traveler gave no indication of awareness as a second figure seperated itself from the shadows, stepping into the sickly light filtering through the black clouds.

"So...you have returned here at last. I have been expecting you for many years now...Ranma."

Slowly retracting his hand and turning to face the newcomer, his face tilted downward, Ranma remained silent.

The second arrival lifted a hand to his brow, pushing back the hood of his cloak to reveal a pale face framed in midnight hair that seemed to absorb the light shining on it. Smoldering yellow eyes radiated malice and hatred, burning away one's resolve under that unfaltering gaze.

Lifting his head, Ranma locked eyes with the demon that had haunted his nightmares for six years. Burning yellow met frigid blue and clashed for supremacy.

By unspoken agreement, a halo of pale bluish white sprang to life around Ranma just as a corona of black flame consumed his opponent. The rain froze around the chilling aura, falling to the ground and shattering like the crystalline tears he could no longer shed.

"I will have my vengeance for all the lives you claimed, Vanrin. Rain of Blades!"

Spoken without a trace of emotion, Ranma's declaration still managed to convey infinite hatred, sadness, and rage. Thrusting his right hand upward, he allowed a part of his aura to race along his arm, bursting forth skyward. Arching forward toward Vanrin, the energy began to condense before exploding into a shower of razor-like icicles, each measuring three inches in length. Over a hundred of the frozen projectiles streaked downward towards the demon, only to be halted by a cry of, "Eye of Destuction!"

A massive fireball sprang forth from Vanrin's upraised hand, howling in fury as it obliterated the icy blades and tore down the street. In its wake, the pavement was reduced to a burning orange river and the empty buildings on either side exploded inward from the sheer force of its passing.

Leaping into the sky, Ranma rode the shockwaves to propel himself upward as the fireball impacted the spot he had been standing in moments previous, obliderating the charred ruins in a gigantic explosion.

Expecting his attack to have destroyed his opposition, Vanrin began turning away- only to have Ranma's foot smash into his back, tendrils of ice snaking from the impact as it sent the demon shooting forward several dozen yards.

Stunned by the unexpected blow, Vanrin blasted through several buildings before skidding to a halt on another barren street.

Quickly traversing the rooftops to finish his downed foe, Ranma hopped lightly to the ground and prepared to strike. Before he got the chance, however, Vanrin seemed to fade into the shadow cast by a desiccated building. Appearing again on the opposite end of the street and behind Ranma, the demon smirked cruelly as he unleashed an attack designed more to torture than to kill. "Nightmare Grasp!"

Spinning to face the owner of the voice, Ranma began to gather energy for either a defensive or offensive maneuver, as opportunity dictated. Beneath him, the shadows began to solidify and run together, pooling beneath his feet. The pigtailed warrior noticed nothing awry until the pool of darkness spread over ten yards in each direction.

Before he could react, a black shape emerged from the oozing shadows. It took the form of a human visage, opening its mouth to shriek in torment before melting back into the murky depths. Massive hands shot up from the dark pool, enclosing Ranma in their grip and slowly dragging him into the living morass.

Expecting to hear muffled shouts of agony at any moment, Vanrin relaxed his stance and waited. He realized it was a mistake as the hands of darkness rapidly froze over and Ranma burst forth from their confines, sailing towards him like a missile. Unable to guard himself properly, the demon could only grimace in pain as hundreds of blows rained down on him from seemingly all directions.

Finally recovering enough equilibrium to put up some semblance of a defense, he blocked a kick aimed at his head and countered by cutting forward with a fist enveloped in black flame.

Ducking under the burning punch, Ranma drove a fist fortified by his own lifeforce deep into Vanrin's gut, causing the demon to lurch forward and growl slightly in pain. Shooting his knee upwards into his opponent's exposed chin, Ranma allowed his momentum to carry him several feet into the air. Twisting around, he launched a kick that sent the already stumbling Vanrin flying across the street to blast through the wall of a long abandoned building.

Rising quickly from a pile of rubble, Vanrin snarled darkly and gathered more power to himself, attempting to incinerate his despised opponent in another hellish inferno.

"Damn you! DIE! Eye of-!"

He was cut off abruptly as Ranma dashed forward at blinding speeds, his hand blurring forth as he called out his final attack, "Ice Blade!"

Cold, white energy swirled around his arm as a four foot long blade of pure ice extended from his fingertips, piercing the center of Vanrin's chest and pinning him against the back wall.

Thrashing violently to free himself, the demon coughed up a thick, black ichor as he shot Ranma a look of pure hatred.

"Now...I will finally be able to take revenge for my friends and family, for the thousands of innocents you destroyed."

Raising a hand and gathering more energy to end his felled opponent's life, Ranma stepped forward and prepared to strike.

He never got the chance as Vanrin suddenly ceased his struggling, grinning widely and sinking once more into the shadows. "You've gotten much stronger. Stronger than me even. But out of all my Master's servants, I am considered to be one of the weakest. Prepare yourself, Ranma Saotome- soon, we shall send you plunging into oblivion!"

Harsh, berating laughter followed, slowly trailing off as the falling of the rain drowned it out.

"...One day, I will find you...all of you...and I WILL annihilate the ones responsible for this..." Ranma swore, sweeping his gaze over the ruined city.


End file.
